<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KnB Kinktober 2020 by rhapshie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207328">KnB Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie'>rhapshie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late submission for Kinktober. I'll be doing all 31 days with various pairings but mostly AoKagaAo centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. KagaAo: Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.evernote.com/l/AiHFJvaGDftGbLH_5ucShRn6DSdZ41DLikw/">Ok so here's a full list of what I'm doing</a>
</p><p> </p><p>I actually never seriously tried writing knifeplay, so I hope this isn't the wrong way of going about it. Enjoy! As usual, you can find me on my discord discord.gg/awE2h7P if you wanna scream about AoKagaAo at me.</p><p>Also the pairings I'm planning to write are: Kuroko/Satsuki, Himuro/Murasakibara (yes, in that order), Alex/Satsuki and maybe a few others if they come to mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aromatic smell of spicy curry wafted in the air. It beckoned even the couchest of potato such as Aomine off his ass. For the first time in hours, he paused his NBA2K game to follow the tempting scent right towards the source which was the kitchen. With one peek, he could see the muscular figure of his boyfriend humming some Western song while he put a ladle towards his mouth. He lapped on the thick sauce before smacking his lips and nodding in approval.</p><p>Dinner was ready, then.</p><p>Without further ado, Aomine leapt towards Kagami and dangled off his back like he was a backpack.</p><p>"Get off me!" Kagami tried his hardest to shrug off his boyfriend but to no avail. Aomine's grip had always been much powerful. "Seriously, Daiki!" He moved his body side to side quickly to shake off the weight until Aomine relented. Not realising that he was still holding his chopping knife, he jabbed his hand forward so the tip of the sharp object was right between Aomine's eyes. "Oh, fuck. Fuck. I'm sorry." The redhead immediately put it back on the countertop. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Words failed Aomine. He stood there, eyes wide open.</p><p>"Daiki? I didn't mean it. Sorry! Shit, you could've gotten seriously injured—"</p><p>The entire time while Kagami turned off the stove and fussed him, the bluehead remained frozen on the spot. It wasn't that he was traumatised. Far from it.</p><p>"...Why are you hard?" The redhead remarked after he put on a bandaid on Aomine's forehead.</p><p>"What are you..." He looked down at himself. Sure enough, there it was. Underneath his impressive tent was his cock straining against his sweatpants and brief. "Fuck. I'm hard."</p><p>"Yeah." He glanced down at it then back at Aomine. "...Um... What? Are you... uh, into... y'know..."</p><p>"H-how am I supposed to know!?"</p><p>They ended the conversation at that and instead, opted to have a quiet dinner together.</p><p>.</p><p>For the rest of the week, Aomine couldn't get that image out of his head.</p><p>The adrenaline rush of having a knife pointed at him, the uncertainty of life and death and knowing that one small action could seriously put him in mortal danger. It was fucked up the more he thought about it, but at the same time, he couldn't help have those thoughts swirl around.</p><p>Why? Maybe it made him feel alive. The loud beating of his heart, the way his breath bated and his lips trembled. There was something so frighteningly invigorating about it.</p><p>Too busy wondering if he should put a brake on it or not, he didn't realise someone sneaking up from behind him until he had a hand covering his mouth and a knife on his throat.</p><p>"Wh—"</p><p>"Ssh."</p><p>Kagami. That bastard.</p><p>Aomine swallowed thickly when he realised he wasn't <em>really</em> in danger, but the menacing glint of the sharp utensil worked him up from the bone. He glanced down to see that Kagami casually angled the knife up and down as if teasing him.</p><p>As a cook, the redhead was extremely proficient with that tool as shown by the way he could masterfully fillet any fish. And with that surgical precision, Kagami dragged the sharp object down Aomine's shirt. He let go of the blunette's mouth so he could get a better grip on the cloth in order for the knife to slice through it.</p><p>It made its way down. And as it did, Aomine's eyes rolled back. The pointy edge of it scraped his skin. Not hard enough to cut but hard enough to leave a stinging red mark that made him burn wantonly.</p><p>"Damn, you're really excited huh, Daiki?" The redhead pressed the knife against Aomine's straining erection under his light blue skinny jeans. It's not a particularly hard stab but Kagami could see his hand being pushed back momentarily by the split-second twitch of Aomine's cock. The movement did nothing but make the knife dig even harder into his balls.</p><p>"Fffuck..." Aomine groaned. His cheeks were red despite his dark skin tone. Just like that, he felt his retrains snapping one by one. His heart pounded loudly in his chest and he found that he could hardly breathe. The way Kagami breathed into his neck wasn't helping either. The redhead's hair tickled his cheek as he nibbled on Aomine's neck.</p><p>His body was in a state of overdrive at the stimulation. He never thought that he was <em>this</em> sensitive that everything distracted him from Kagami popping open his jeans. When he looked down, they already pooled around his ankles and Kagami had put the sharp tip of the knife against the underside of Aomine's brief. It was sticky inside. He could feel his precum lubing him from inside as Kagami once again cut through the fabric.</p><p>"Taiga... shit..."</p><p>"You wanna feel this on your cock that badly?" His boyfriend smirked into his nape. The bluehead could do nothing but vehemently nod as if his life depended on it.</p><p>"Fuck!" He swore when the blunt backside of the knife flattened out on his shaft. The cold metallic surface tingled him. The entire time, Aomine couldn't tear his sight away from the way Kagami played with the sharp object. He'd go slow, fast, he'd pull it away only to put it back there and even lightly tapped his cockhead with the tip of the knife</p><p>Aomine wasn't coherent at all and it fuelled Kagami with some sense of pride. Nibbling on his boyfriend's earlobe, he breathed into it. "Let's take this to the bedroom. I've got more... selections."</p><p>It was then that Aomine noticed that the knife rack that normally housed seven different types of knives, was empty.</p><p>With a thick swallow, he nodded. "Fuck yeah."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. AoKaga: Macro/Micro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine was in love.</p><p>The target of his affection was none other than Kagami Taiga with his flaming red hair, fiery maroon eyes and a body sculpted by the gods themselves. The guy was always topless as if showing off his muscular, extremely well-built muscles and even through the pathetic excuse of shorts he wore, Aomine could see just how strong those thighs were.</p><p>And under normal circumstances, he would be okay with it. Crushing on guys wasn't anything new for him since he discovered his sexuality long ago. However, no matter how many men or women he slept with, no one was ever right. No one ever set him ablaze from within the way Kagami did.</p><p>Well, as luck would have it, this was no normal circumstances. Not at all.</p><p>Because you see, for the past few weeks, there had been something that stripped the villages off their food sources and when tracked, they saw <em>huge</em> footprints leading into the forest and towards a cave. When these scouts took a peek, they saw him.</p><p>Kagami was a <em>giant.</em> Like, not just a human bigger than average, but he was a literal giant standing 12 foot tall, practically double Aomine's size and Aomine was fucked because how in the world did he fall in love with a fucking giant. This love was doomed before it even had the chance to take off!</p><p>Originally, he came here on a mission to capture the thing that had been terrorising the villages. As one of the highest-ranked adventurers, he came here with his mage and rogue companions, Satsuki and Kuroko respectively. However, they split up a while ago to cover more ground so they could find the giant faster. Each of them had a flare that they could use to mark their area when they saw him.</p><p>Naturally, Aomine was the first who found the target. The redhead was sitting near a lake washing himself while birds chirped around him and deers nuzzling his abandoned shorts. He probably should warn Satsuki and Kuroko, but... whatever. He had always been a lone wolf anyway. As such, the bluehead brandished his daggers just so he could get the jump on the giant in his vulnerable state. </p><p>
  <em>Slice.</em>
</p><p>His weapons lodged themselves into the giant's left shoulder but that did nothing. In fact, all he managed to do was make the giant flinch a little before turning his head to his shoulder where an assassin was trying to unstuck his weapons to no avail.</p><p>"Ah," The redhead blinked his wide eyes. "Um, sorry." With ease, he put two fingers around one dagger and pulled it out. He did the same with the second one, but not before he put Aomine on his palm. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I don't talk with monsters." Aomine said and after that, he regretted ever opening his mouth because the giant gave him the single saddest look in the entire world. Like, if he was a dog, his ears would be drooping and he'd be whining all over the place.</p><p>"S-sorry... I caused you guys trouble, didn't I? It's just... uh, I ran out of food and I didn't wanna eat my friends..." He motioned at the wildlife. "I won't do it again. I promise."</p><p>The guy had the audacity to twiddle his thumbs nervously while looking everywhere but at Aomine. Now, the blunette wasn't the type to get charmed easily, but there was something absolutely adorable with this huge, buff giant who resembled an overgrown puppy. Instead of danger, he exuded innocence that made his heart throb. How could he be so heartless as to ambush such an adorable creature!?</p><p>"Ah, um... it's fine. I guess." He stuttered uncharacteristically.</p><p>"Really?" The redhead curled his lips into an uncertain pout. Visible sadness made its way into his dimming red eyes when he realised that this human had tried to kill him earlier. "You're not gonna stab me again...?"</p><p>The blunette choked at the pitiful, low voice and he found himself clutching his own heart which threatened to pop out of its place. To regain his composure, he cleared his throat. "Ahem, no. I wouldn't do such thing. I mean, we all make mistakes, right? What matters is atoning for it."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, I made a fool out of myself, grea—</em>
</p><p>"Woah, you're so cool!" The redhead turned towards the human, eyes sparkling. "What's your name? I'm Kagami Taiga!"</p><p>"A-Aomine Daiki. I'm an adventurer. N-nice to meet you?" <em>Real charming, Daiki. Real fucking charming.</em></p><p>One thing turned into two and maybe a hundred, but after a while, he ended up sitting on the rocks talking to Kagami while the redhead finished bathing.</p><p>Turned out, Kagami had the cutest smile too. He'd laugh at everything Aomine said, even the bad jokes. He'd constantly ask for exciting tales or anything that happened in the city just like a kid in a candy store. And it wasn't just lip service either. Kagami looked sincerely amused by all of these stories, and it so happened that Aomine <em>loved</em> rambling about his heroic deeds.</p><p>The two laughed jovially like they were a pair of year-long friends.</p><p>"I'm the last of my kind. I think." He scratched the back of his head with his calloused fingers. "I haven't been able to talk like this with anyone, so... How to say it. I'm really happy." Unconsciously, Kagami turned his entire body towards Aomine.</p><p>Well, being the thirsty hoe he was, he ended up staring at Kagami's nudity. His flaccid cock was there for the world to see and the blunette swallowed thickly because <em>Holy shit, he's hung.</em> Well, fine. It was because Kagami was a giant, but <em>still</em>. Even while limp, it was the size of Aomine's fist.</p><p>"Oh, um." He stammered, cheeks turning the same colour as his hair as he frantically grabbed his worn brown pants and put it over himself.</p><p>And naturally, Aomine stared at Kagami's hands. His index finger was bigger than an average human's dick size and—<em>Calm down, Daiki. Drink some water. Don't be so thirsty, he's gonna think you're a pervert.</em></p><p>"Sorry, that must've weirded you out, huh? I'm a giant, so naturally I'm—"</p><p>"No! I like it!" <em>WAIT. What the FUCK am I saying!?</em> "I-I mean... uh... it's... I don't mind... looking at it." <em>Stop. Someone stop me. I'm just digging my own grave.</em></p><p>The two turned away to blush like teenage girls. Aomine scratched the back of his head while Kagami nibbled on his lower lip nervously. From the corner of his eyes, though, he gave the blunette a one-over. Sure, he was extremely attractive with his husky voice and that bad boy vibe. If Kagami was a human, he'd be bolder in his flirting. Alas, he was not one. It would be extremely strange to have a sexual desire for someone literally half his size.</p><p>His dick begged to differ, though. Slowly, it woke up under his pants as if saying good morning and Kagami squeezed his legs together to stop it from rising. Of course, it didn't work.</p><p>Against Aomine's better judgement, he turned towards the redhead once more only to have their eyes meet. Both of them jolted but didn't do anything to break the eyecontact.</p><p>"I—I gotta go! My friends are waiting for me." The blunette jumped up and practically sprinted out of the forest while Kagami was too stunned to even say anything. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have done that because god knew what kind of face Kagami made after Aomine left. If everything from earlier was something to go by, then... he'd definitely be sad, right?</p><p>"Dai-chan, there you are!" Satsuki's voice snapped him out of it. Beside her was Kuroko who immediately suspected something was up but said nothing. "Did you find anything?"</p><p>"No. Nothing." He lied. "Anyway, you guys go ahead. I've still got something to do."</p><p>"Eh? But Dai—"</p><p>"Just go, okay!" The blunette put a hand on their backs and pushed them towards the direction of the exit. "I'll be back for dinner. Wait for me!"</p><p>Thankfully, they left him as quickly as they found him. Taking a deep breath, Aomine leaned against a tree trunk. He was pretty chuffed that his pants were loose so no one saw his half-hardness that had yet to calm down.</p><p>For the next few minutes, he palmed a hand over his cock while thinking about Kagami's delicious, thick asset. The only reason he hadn't reached inside and started masturbating in the forest was because he still had a conscience. Unfortunately, the image of him licking on Kagami's gigantic cock flooded his head and refused to stop. It didn't help his case.</p><p>
  <em>That's it. I need to find him.</em>
</p><p>Aomine rushed back towards the clearing where he sprinted away from only to see that it was already empty. The blunette sucked in a disappointed breath, but before he could leave, he heard a grunt nearby.</p><p>"Kagami?" He tentatively walked towards the sound with his silent footsteps courtesy of his training. It didn't take long for him to reach the source. The sight that greeted him made him almost yelp ungracefully.</p><p>In front of him was Kagami leaning against a large tree branch while still fully naked. He had his eyes closed, cheeks dusted red and a strong hand gripping his huge cock that had the diameter of a bowling ball. Like, <em>holy shit it was huge</em>. His balls were also just as big. Immediately, little (or not so little) Daiki sprang back into full hardness as he watched the redhead fisting his own erection while poking a finger against his puckered hole.</p><p>He took one step back only to break a dead branch like the cliche. That was all it took for Kagami to snap his eyes open and turn even redder. His legs instinctively close in shame.</p><p>"A-Aomine?"</p><p>"Shit." The blunette chuckled nervously. This time, he failed spectacularly at hiding his tent. "Do you... need a hand?"</p><p>There was a short silence before Kagami turned away slightly and nodded, chewing his lips in that adorable fashion. In that short period of time, Aomine had made his way closer towards the redhead. The entire time, his eyes were fixed on the tuft of red hair on the base of the giant's manhood.</p><p>"Show me." Stated Aomine boldly.</p><p>The redhead tentatively pried open his legs. It was slow, teasing but the reward made Aomine suck in a breath. Before him stood a tall, large and undoubtedly heavy cock that twitched. He wasted no time. Soon, he was kissing the tip while shrugging off his coat and throwing his top on the grass so he could have a better grip on the shaft. The blunette lapped off the bead of sweet precum thanks to Kagami's diet of berries. It was thick and there was so much of it that he could coat the underside of his lower arms with it.</p><p>He all but hugged Kagami's cock while his tongue ventured through every single spot of the head. Above him, he heard Kagami whimpering. His strong thighs stiffened to show all his muscles and his hole throbbed.</p><p>This time, Aomine slid his face underneath Kagami's shaft and licked his way towards the perineum, then the balls. With one hand, he lifted the heavy erection while his other hand circling around the giant's asshole. There was no doubt that he'd need at least a fist in there to make him feel anything and the thought of that excited Aomine even more.</p><p>"Kagami..." He looked up at the whimpering mess. "Can I?"</p><p>The other nodded desperately. Drool escaped the corner of his lips as he muttered out a, "Please..."</p><p>"Lube?"</p><p>Kagami's hand wandered to the grass around him. There, he squeezed some sort of mushrooms and grass that conveniently squirted some sort of slick liquid he smeared all over his asshole. "Do it. Please." He whined as he parted his legs even wider. More precum leaked out of his cock as he eagerly awaited the intrusion.</p><p>And Aomine wasn't about to refuse such tantalising invitation. He started with three fingers right off the bat. Naturally, he couldn't even come close to reaching Kagami's prostate. So, he looked up at the giant while idly stroking the heavy dick with his other hand. "I'm gonna put my fist, okay?"</p><p>The redhead vehemently nodded once more.</p><p>The moment Aomine's entire hand penetrated Kagami's ass, he groaned. It was such a sexy sight that got him immediately stripping the remainder of his clothes.</p><p>The giant bit his lower lip in an attempt to suppress his moans while the other patting Aomine's back encouragingly. "Deeper..."</p><p>"Deeper?" Aomine's face reddened before he pushed past his wrist until he was practically elbow-deep in Kagami's accommodating entrance. When sheathed, he started to angle his arm to find <em>that</em> spot he was sure exist as well.</p><p>And boy, did Kagami let out the loudest cry. His whole 12-foot body vibrated as Aomine assaulted that spot over and over again.</p><p>"More... more! Oh god, Aomine!" He moaned wantonly before Aomine inserted another hand inside. It was immediately sucked by the tightness.</p><p>He rutted against Kagami's buttcheek as he used both hands to fuck the giant senseless. Both of them became a writhing mess. Their brains short-circuited and their dicks throbbed. Everything about it was so hot, Aomine ended up spurting his cum all over the other's asscheek before he pulled away and kissed the tip of Kagami's dick.</p><p>"Give it all to me."</p><p>The redhead stroked his cock violently before he groaned and shot all of his seed towards Aomine. It was so hot, thick and musky, he moaned at the sensation. Most of his face was practically coated in the giant's cum by the time they were finished.</p><p>"Oh, fuck," He sighed. "That was awesome."</p><p>Kagami sat there breathlessly while Aomine climbed onto his lap and stood there. He buried his face between Kagami's pecs, both hands idly playing with the rosy nipples. When the redhead came about, he gave Aomine a shy smile before lifting the blunette with an arm and landed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Um," Kagami grinned. "So you'll be coming back, then?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me? Of course I am."</p><p>The two shared a chuckle before they headed towards the river to wash off the aftermath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://www.wired.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/RhettBFG1-582x436.jpg">Rough size comparison</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TakaMido: Medical Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing anything other than AoKaga plz go easy on me ;;</p><p>I finally finished Erasing, so I can focus on this now. Yay! Next up is the one I've been waiting for~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shin-chan, you just have to calm down. You're a doctor, so you know full well that a human body can handle this much." Came Takao's too-cheerful tone not befitting of the situation. In front of him, a bound male struggled against his confine while swallowing back some curses.</p><p>"That is <em>not</em> the problem here." The doctor who was supposed to already be in bed growled when he once again failed to break free. Not like he'd be able to anyway, since what was holding him was a pair of handcuffs. Not even his strongest attempt would faze the object. "Where did you get <em>this</em>?"</p><p>"Huh? Online, of course. You can get <em>anything</em> online." The dark-haired male grinned while speaking in a singsong voice. He pulled away slightly to watch his boyfriend squirming once more on his seat before he furrowed his brows. "Come on, Shin-chan. You told me I can do whatever I want today. It's my birthday, right?"</p><p>The half-pleading voice made Midorima remember that yes, he did promise that. That realisation then made him eventually stop trying to escape this predicament. "I wasn't aware that you were interested in such a fetish, considering our line of work. Should I be worried?" He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Not at all, doc!" He loudly proclaimed. "But don't you find this exciting?" Takao hummed while observing the gynecologist chair he personally modified to have wrist and ankle binds. His question was replied with a tongue-click and flushed cheeks that made Takao grin. Yep, Midorima was enjoying it, no matter how much he tried to not express it. The greenhead had always been stubborn that way and that was just a part of his charm.</p><p>"Just... get it over with." With a sigh, he relented. The wrists that previously struggled, slackened which only grew Takao's smile even more. The puppy-dog eyes he fashioned was absolutely unbearable.</p><p>"I knew you'd get around, Shin-chan." He rubbed the cold metallic tip of the speculum along his boyfriend's lips before pushing it inside. Even after knowing that spit was, in fact, not an acceptable lube substitute, he complied without much resistance. Just this once. "That's it..." The raven-haired male smiled almost too tenderly. The sight of Midorima's wet, pink tongue was enough to make his heart beat faster.</p><p>He withdrew the object a moment later as he popped a bottle of lube from his pocket. He had previously prepared Midorima, but just in case it wasn't enough, he once again inserted three fingers into the already slick entrance. Hardly any resistance aside from the throbbing and flushed cheeks. Excellent.</p><p>"Here we go, Shin-chan."</p><p>"Just do it." Midorima gritted out nervously. While he liked anal sex, <em>this</em> was uncharted territory for him. He was a doctor, so medical play... well, it was doubly embarrassing.</p><p>The moment the cold steel penetrated him, he threw his head back and winced. His arms struggled reflexively at the intrusion that felt too different than usual. It poked him deeper still while quietly sliding past his prostate by a hairbreadth. He hissed at the teasing, in turn coaxing a chuckle from Takao.</p><p>"Just hold on a bit longer." He whispered rather seductively, not forgetting to pepper some kisses on his partner's lips. "It's fully in now. Can you feel it?"</p><p>"Questioning the obvious." Midorima breathed out but didn't have the chance to keep up the passive-aggressive sass for long because he felt his entrance being spread apart.</p><p>"You're opening up, Shin-chan." Hummed the shorter male in a singsong tone.</p><p>"Hah..." The doctor sighed in arousal at the cold air that entered his slowly gaping hole. The temperature difference caused his cock to throb and his slit to weep. Never before had he felt so exposed in his entire life.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" Asked Takao as he continued to open up the speculum to reveal more of that rosy inner walls that quivered with life. He could see them expanding and shrinking. The sight of it made him lick his lips in want.</p><p>"There's no way that—" He moaned. "No way that t-this feels good..." Despite his best effort, more and more moans escaped his dastardly throat.</p><p>"You should look at yourself, Shin-chan. This is a lesson in anatomy in itself. I've seen you performing so many surgeries before and I have never seen anything inside a human body that looks this beautiful." He swiped a finger along the upper wall, relishing in the way lube made it glisten like the finest jewellery.</p><p>"Shameless fool..." The bespectacled male once again groaned at the unfamiliar sensation of a finger lightly poking around his insides. He was too used to rough, pressurised fondles as a result of his muscles clamping down on anything that wanted to go up there. This feathery-light touches proved to be too much for him.</p><p>"You're so stubborn. Like always." Takao grinned, knowing full well that he wouldn't want to have Midorima any other way. "Should be right here..." The dark-haired male rotated the speculum so that the hollow side faced then sides instead of left and right. With an index finger, he trailed deeper yet until he could find that spot that would make all the stubbornness disappear.</p><p>Midorima hissed. <em>Loud</em>.</p><p>"A-ha!" He chuckled as he put pressure on it.</p><p>"Kazu—" The taller male threw his head back, drool now escaping his lips.</p><p>"Yes, Shin-chan?" Takao looked up at his boyfriend with a pair of doe eyes that could do no wrong. All the while, he kept putting a varying amount of pressure on Midorima's prostate.</p><p>"Curse you..." Clearly delirious, Midorima surrendered any objections. Instead, he rocked his hips against Takao's clever fingers, desperate for that release.</p><p>"It's so easy to find it like this. And I bet I can make you cum from prostate stimulation alone." With a grin, he continued to fondle the velvety lump as Midorima shifted about on the gynecologist chair. His moans became louder and louder until his glasses fogged up, beads of sweat dripped down his body and his cock to tremble uncontrollably. "Feels good, right?"</p><p>Even when crying out desperately like a cat on heat, Midorima refused to give Takao any bragging right. He ignored the question and instead, he focused on the overwhelming pleasure. Until it stopped.</p><p>"Why did you stop?" He glanced down at Takao, his face now completely red.</p><p>"Because you didn't answer me." The dark-haired male hummed innocently and topped it off with a childish pout. "What's the verdict, doctor Midorima?"</p><p>"I will strangle you for this!" Midorima struggled against his constraints to no avail. "Fine. It feels amazing. In fact, it's so extraordinary that I can finish by your fingers alone. There, are you happy?" He spouted desperately.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm one happy camper now, Shin-chan." Takao laughed despite knowing that he'd totally get the silent treatment later. Seeing the writhing and begging figure of his boyfriend now, though... He thought that it'd be worth it.</p><p>Without further ado, Takao continued his ministration on Midorima's prostate. He rubbed and massaged it until he saw his partner jolting in pleasure on the seat. His moans became more erratic until he hips jerked up and his semen came spurting out. It came out so intensely, it reached the owner's lower lips.</p><p>Midorima's chest heaved up and down at the aftermath. He could scarcely believe that he just came from <em>that</em> but there was no refuting cold hard fact.</p><p>"Wait, I'm not done yet." The dark-haired male unbuttoned his pants and pulled out the speculum in one go to expose the gaped hole. "I'll make you cum again, so just hang in there 'kay, Shin-chan?"</p><p>And boy, Midorima couldn't refuse Takao this one time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AoKaga: Incest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning on the title</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret that Kagami and Aomine harboured feelings for each other. Kuroko had told them a million times to act on it, considering how painfully obvious they always were, on and off the court.</p><p>Despite the countless reminders and the fact that they were pretty damn sure they weren't pining but was involved in a reciprocated crush, neither really acted on it. They supposed it was their pride that got in the way. It became some sort of game for them to see which one would falter first and ask the other out. So far, nothing.</p><p>It had been ten years. They were now 26, out of college and started working. While Kagami went back to America for a few years to play professionally, it was a path that proved to be short term thanks to a severe Achilles injury that cut his career short. Well, at least he came home with a championship ring as a memento. Lived and died by the sword, as his teammate had dramatically put it.</p><p>Well, he ended up being back in Japan. Aomine was working as a police officer who now loved to spend his free time in Kagami's diner he called the Roaring Tiger. It was always busy since Kagami was quite the celebrity, but Aomine never said a word. In fact, he looked content just sitting there drinking his beer while stealing glances at the redhead.</p><p>It got to the point where after closing time at 10 PM, Kagami locked the restaurant up and frowned at Aomine. Both his hands were in his jeans pocket since it was a cold winter day. He kind of regretted not bringing a jacket and only left home clad in a summer t-shirt, but then again, he had never been the type to freeze easy.</p><p>"What?" The blunette whose tip of nose was dusted in red due to the temperature returned the frown with one of his own.</p><p>"Why are you always here?"</p><p>He scoffed. "Don't talk like you don't want me there."</p><p>"Well... You're right, but—" Kagami rubbed the back of his neck before letting out a huge exhale and leaned forward to smash his lips against Aomine's. "It's been going on long enough, don't you think?"</p><p>"Heh." He cracked that infuriating smirk that Kagami grew to love. "Your place or mine?"</p><p>The redhead rolled his eyes but didn't say no. Maybe it was time to set aside any embarrassment. They weren't kids anymore, after all. He clicked the car key in his pocket, making his dark red ride beep. Kagami opened the door and tilted his head. "C'mon before I change my mind."</p><p>"Score!" Aomine did a mini fist-pump before rushing to the other door.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagami expected wild sex when he got home but what he saw made him drop his keys right on the entrance.</p><p>Near the kitchen was his dad who came to Japan a few months ago, passionately kissing a woman he recognised as Aomine's mother.</p><p>"D-dad!?" Scandalised, he took one step back and bumped into the equally shocked Aomine.</p><p>"O-oh, Daiki, you're here too." The beautiful single mother with short dark hair pushed her partner away. "Oh, dear. I'm very, very sorry I never told you."</p><p>"Taiga, I didn't mean to keep this from you." Their fingers laced together as they gave each other a glance, then turned back towards the younger. "We're... uh, We're thinking of getting married.</p><p>Well, shit.</p><p>.</p><p>It was really awkward from there on.</p><p>Everything happened so quickly. Within three months, the marriage was finalised and the two families moved in together into Kagami's spacious, newly-purchased house. Kagami's dad even made sure he could run his business remotely from Japan with the occasional trip back to America. Frankly, the two boys were still having problem processing the entire thing even as they lied there in their queen-sized bed because damn it, this place only had 2 bedrooms.</p><p>They weren't exactly small either. Their close-to-200-cm bodies were covered from head to toe in muscles which made shuffling around that much more difficult.</p><p>"Move." Aomine shoved Kagami with his shoulder.</p><p>"I got no fucking space over here. Get the futon and sleep on the floor. This is my house." He turned his back towards his brother. <em>Brother</em>. Yikes.</p><p>As if not wanting to lose, Aomine did the same thing too but their backs ended up pressing against each other. With a sigh, Aomine muttered. "This is like those porn vids I've seen."</p><p>"Dude, what the fuck?" Kagami instantly turned around.</p><p>"Y'know, the whole stepbrother thing."</p><p>"Why don't you give me a whole essay at this point?"</p><p>The blunette turned around with narrowed eyes. Not frown. Just a pair of sultry, inviting eyes that made Kagami's heart throb dangerously. It certainly didn't miss Aomine's eyes because the asshole had the audacity to smirk and not-so-innocently slipped his hand in the middle of the mattress and Kagami's ass.</p><p>"So, what do you say," He let out an amused breath. "Stepbro?"</p><p>"I'm going to hell." Immediately, Kagami plunged for Aomine's tempting lips and the two wasted no time to start nibbling and exploring each other's mouths. Aomine slowly came to a half-seated position so he could hover over Kagami and taste the man even more. It didn't take too long before the blunette was completely positioned atop of the redhead with their crotches grinding against each other.</p><p>"Didn't think that hell tastes so good." Aomine smirked at Kagami's flustered expression. His lips were red and swollen. "And for someone who was so opposed to it, you gave in pretty easily. Is this your kink?"</p><p>"I've waited too many years for this to happen. Family or not, I want you to fuck me." And Kagami arched his hips forward to meet Aomine's, making him hiss.</p><p>"Turn around then, dear stepbrother."</p><p>"Ugh." Despite that, Kagami did as he was told.</p><p>Aomine wasn't a patient man, however. The moment Kagami gave him an opening, he pulled down the redhead's pyjama pants and rubbed his puckered hole with an index finger. His free hand went to the nightstand where he kept his lube. He rubbed a generous amount around the ring of muscles before plunging a digit inside, making Kagami groan.</p><p>Then the door was pushed open.</p><p>The shorter male was quick to grab a blanket and covered themselves just as their father walked in.</p><p>And that bastard Aomine, he didn't stop. He kept stroking Kagami's insides with a controlled speed that made him bite his lips.</p><p>"Playing nice, boys?" He laughed.</p><p>"U-uh," Kagami cleared his throat. "Sleeping, dad. Can you leave us alone, please?"</p><p>"I just wanted to check on you." Kagami-elder said gently, but all the younger Kagami wanted to do was for his dad to go away because right now, Aomine had started to pump his erection all while playing with his ass. "We need to get you a bigger bed, hm? Look at you poor things, squeezing like sardines."</p><p>"Mmph—y-yeah!" Kagami now buried his face in the pillow. Aomine found his fucking prostate and he was about to combust into a million pieces. "Good night, dad. I'm r-really," he wheezed, "really tired."</p><p>"Poor Daiki has passed out like a log." Instead of leaving, he kept talking. It was bad because Kagami felt himself inching closer towards his orgasm and he doubted he'd be able to maintain any semblance of sanity. He had always been a screamer, so this crossing a dangerous territory.</p><p>Without even having to look, Kagami knew that Aomine was stifling a smirk. His hands had yet to stop moving. Now, one of them was busy fondling his balls. "Dad. <em>Please</em>." </p><p>"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone." He chuckled. "Good night, Taiga." Then he closed the door.</p><p>"Night!" He pulled the blanket over himself and stuffed a small portion of the fabric inside his mouth so he could muffle himself as cum spurted out into Aomine's hand. Kagami rode out his orgasm, letting Aomine to finger-fuck him a few more seconds until he stopped. "I hate you." He panted. "I hate you so much.</p><p>"Mmhm, sure do." Aomine scooted closer to his stepbrother just to nibble on his ear and let his tongue flick over the shell. "I'm not done yet." Pressing his hard cock against Kagami's slick entrance, he hummed. "You gonna let your lil' bro fuck you?"</p><p>"There's nothing <em>little</em> about you, moron." He muttered helplessly as Aomine slip the head of his cock into his stretched out hole. That alone made his manhood spring back into life and Kagami hated his body for it.</p><p>"Why thank you." He grinned. "Is that a yes? Can I fuck my big bro's sweet, sweet ass?"</p><p>With his face beet red, Kagami whispered loudly. "Shut the hell up and do it!" </p><p>"Oh, I <em>will</em>." Replied Aomine as he snapped his hips into Kagami. It was going to be a long and fun family bonding time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. AoKaga: Lactation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh this was a whole mess LMAO<br/>I seriously don't like how this turned out but oh well... Don't really want to rewrite it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an omega quite literally was the worst thing that could ever happen.</p><p>Not only were you a target of so many curious (and sometimes, hungry) eyes, you also had to deal with heat, unbearable pheromones, bearing children regardless of gender as well as being used and tossed aside by arrogant alphas who thought the world was theirs. It was like going through life in hard mode.</p><p>Kagami wished that he was born a beta. He didn't want to deal with the prejudice that his kinds had to go through or the special treatment that the counterpart received. Why was the world so insistent on labelling everyone just to fit its agenda? It was so very unfair.</p><p>Ever since his secondary gender was unearthed, he had to actively take precaution to make sure no one knew. He'd always have his suppressants at all times in case his hormones went haywire, he'd stay home when he thought his pheromones were at their peak and he made it a habit to always keep his body in check.</p><p>Kagami was almost 2 metres tall with killer abs, sturdy thighs, taut back muscles and biceps that were to die for. He seemed like an alpha through and through, making his fellow male respect him and the opposite gender head over heels for him.</p><p>Well anyway, that disguise didn't last long.</p><p>At 17 years old, the most unbearable alpha imaginable found out his well-guarded secret. Aomine Daiki was known as one of the baddest boys in high school basketball history. He had his own following always lining up to give him the sweet, flirty eyes. And although he never went out with anyone aside from one night stands, the girls never gave up.</p><p>So, Kagami thought he was dead. The secret was out and everyone would find out. He'd get shunned at school, potentially bullied and worse yet, sexually assaulted.</p><p>Apparently, he was mistaken. Even after a month passed, not a single word was spoken. None of his peers changed his attitude and Aomine acted as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone that I'm an omega?" Kagami asked one day after their one-on-one.</p><p>"You really think I'm that much of a dickhead?" Was his answer that made something strange grow inside Kagami.</p><p>At 18 years old, they started dating, much to everyone's surprise. Yes, even Kuroko's.</p><p>At 20 years old, they broke up due to something extremely stupid. It might've been the fact that they were too afraid of commitment but Kagami couldn't remember clearly.</p><p>At 21, they encountered each other in a bar that Kagami worked at and they picked up where they left off, just 2 months later.</p><p>And finally, at 26, they got married.</p><p>.</p><p>Kagami feared no man.</p><p>But that flimsy pregnancy tester stick? That thing scared the hell out of him.</p><p>He sat on the toilet bowl holding the item that said <em>positive</em>. His breath was suddenly stuck in his throat despite the fact that this was what he wanted all along. He and his husband had talked about wanting to have a child for the past few months, but now that he saw that he was about to be a father, he found himself having cold feet.</p><p>Well, no backing out now.</p><p>Kagami placed the item on the edge of the dining table, over a few layers of tissue and he started cooking dinner. Aomine should be home any moment now.</p><p>.</p><p>Aomine had been excessively enthusiastic about the news. Over the period of the pregnancy, he was more available for Kagami. He'd become more docile, stopped picking fights because it could get really ugly, and he'd listen to Kagami's every whim. <em>This</em> obviously meant the world for Aomine.</p><p>Kagami realised why exactly he fell in love with this arrogant asshole of an alpha. Aomine might present himself as the most unbearable man to ever walk the earth, but that tough layer was only pretence amalgamated by his secondary gender.</p><p>"It's just an image." He said. "So no one will ever fuck with what's mine."</p><p>Kagami was pretty sure his heart stopped when the blunette said that. They hardly ever verbally expressed their affection, but that was definitely a declaration of love.</p><p>It certainly didn't help with post-pregnancy, though. It was a pain. Not only was the process excruciating, he now had some extra pounds he needed to work off.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagami gave his husband the stink-eye after he breastfed their daughter, Kana. Even after a few weeks, he still felt awkward doing it. His chest was so swollen and tender, it didn't feel like his own.</p><p>"Like what?" The other male widened his lazy eyes slightly.</p><p>"Like you're about to jump me right here, right now." Said Kagami as he gently cradled Kana in his arms, then put her in her crib.</p><p>Aomine paused. His lips parted but snapped close again for a few moments. Then he opened them again, but Kagami wished he hadn't. "Let me suck your nipples too."</p><p>"You—" The redhead snapped his head towards Aomine. The asshole had said so many wacky things but this topped all of them combined. "What the <em>fuck</em>!?"</p><p>"It's kinky." Aomine smirked as he pulled Kagami out of their child's room and towards the living room. At least he still had the decency to stop flirting in front of their child. "Looking at how red and puffy your nipples are now." As if to emphasise his point, he pinched both of Kagami's stiff buds.</p><p>It elicited an involuntary squirm from the omega who promptly slapped his hands over his mouth. With a baffled expression, he looked up at his husband who was licking his lips as if readying himself for the feast.</p><p>"Look," He purred, glancing down at Kagami's chest where he could see wet patches over his nipples, through his white t-shirt. "You're wetting your shirt."</p><p>"D-don't be such a perv. Cut it out. This isn't meant for you." The redhead tried to slap Aomine's hand away to no avail. His strength slipped the moment his nipples were squeezed. It was such a strange sensation. He never felt anything but pain when their daughter bit down on it, but for some reason, Aomine's touches were doing wonder for him.</p><p>"Who's the perv here?" With a deep rumble, Aomine continued to flick his nails over those swollen buds. He was rewarded with larger patches on the shirt and an increasingly aroused Kagami. Abruptly, Aomine put his groin against his husband's and rubbed their erections together. "Mm, you're leaking all over. I wonder if this spot," He gave a strong pinch that made Kagami gasp. "Is the only thing that's wet right now."</p><p>Rendered speechless, Kagami failed to say anything. Instead, he allowed Aomine to do whatever his heart so desired. He didn't even complain as the dark-skinned male's hands slid under his shirt where he traced over the wet trail up to his hardened buds.</p><p>"Damn, your boobs are huge."</p><p>"Don't call 'em boobs, stupid..." He moaned.</p><p>With a chuckle, Aomine eased Kagami to the couch. With the redhead now seated and defenceless, Aomine had full roam over his over-sensitive body. "You don't like breastfeeding," Whispered Aomine in a low voice. "Why don't I milk you so you don't have to?"</p><p>In response, Kagami grunted. What else was he supposed to say to such a shameless proposal?</p><p>When his shirt was yanked up to reveal puffy nipples with milk beads dripping out of it, he forced his eyes shut. It was too embarrassing, but Aomine clearly didn't think so. His fingernail made feathery light contact with one of the two and Kagami squirmed.</p><p>"C... cut it out..." He sighed despite his objections. Curse this sensitivity. Just one touch was enough to send a shiver down his spine. His bones tingled and as a result, they sent a message to his brain to beg for more stimulation. Kagami bit his lower lip as to not do such a humiliating thing, but unfortunately for him, Aomine understood exactly what that gesture meant.</p><p>"You like it." He breathed into Kagami's ear as he tugged on the sensitive buds and pulled.</p><p>Droplets of white dribbled down his chest, down his abs and slipping past his pants that were getting tighter at an alarming rate. He shuffled his thighs to conceal his tent, but Aomine slipped a knee between them.</p><p>Their mouths crashed together, teeth carelessly clanking and tongues sliding over each other. All the while, Aomine refused to let go of Kagami's stiff peaks. Feeling the hotness of Aomine's breath and the coolness of the wind drying out his trail of breast milk was all the stimulation he needed to start desperately grinding against the blunette's thigh.</p><p>"Getting desperate, are we?" Pulling away slightly, Aomine used the chance to take off his shirt and lobbed it to god knew where. Even after all these years, those muscles showed no sign of withering away. His body was still as beautiful as a Greek statue and it made Kagami swallow thickly.</p><p>Smirking, Aomine threw himself onto the couch and pulled Kagami by the back of his neck on top of him so their clothed cocks ground against each other. While Kagami busied himself with unbuttoning their jeans, Aomine's mouth latched onto his right nipple.</p><p>"Shit!" The redhead threw his head back when he felt suction. His erection throbbed wildly as milk was sucked out of his body. Not only that, Aomine made it a point to graze the sensitive nubs with his teeth before pulling back with a pop, leaving Kagami to stare at him breathlessly.</p><p>The shorter male could only watch as his husband's Adam's apple bobbed, a sign that he swallowed everything.</p><p>"It's sweet." He purred. "Almost as sweet as your wet ass." Aomine teased while grabbing a handful of Kagami's buttcheek. "I need a second taste to be sure." That was all he said before he dove for the other nipple. His tongue roamed over it this time. The swollen nub was assaulted by Aomine's hot tongue while the other, by his clever fingers.</p><p>"Haah... Daiki..." Kagami wheezed out. His cheeks were warm as he grabbed his free cock and rubbed it against Aomine's. "Shit..."</p><p>"Mm." He hummed at the pleasurable sensation. The way Kagami's hips gyrated was far too seductive for him to not be entranced by. So, he watched. He watched his partner moving his body all while he kept sucking on his nipple. It was not even an exaggeration. This was the sweetest milk he had ever tasted.</p><p>When he let go to give Kagami a break, some of that liquid dribbled down to his chest. It smeared his bronze skin in the lewdest way possible.</p><p>But the poor thing didn't have much opportunity to take a breather as Aomine swiftly latched onto the other bud with an equal amount of fervour. The friction on their cocks became even more erratic as Kagami enjoyed the feeling of his nipples being played with. He had never been too sensitive there, but right now, it was a whole different story. He felt it. He felt it just as much as his dick.</p><p>"Gonna cum... Daiki. I can't—" He gasped. "Daiki!" Then, he sprayed his cum. The thick seed mixed with the small pool of milk on Aomine's abs. The sight of it made the bluehead hum in approval. With one long slurp, he drew out more milk from Kagami's lactating chest. That combined with his partner's hand jerking him off was enough to get him over the edge.</p><p>More cum sprayed on his abs to join the other creamy white liquid. This time, Aomine pulled Kagami for a deep kiss with the taste of milk still lingering on his tongue. They sloppily tangled their mouths together while basking in the afterglow. Slowly, their ragged breathing calmed down and sheen of sweat disappeared thanks to the breeze from the open window.</p><p>"Man," Aomine grinned as he fell on the couch. "Make me some banana milk with that. It's so fucking good."</p><p>Kagami rolled his eyes and stood up to gather their clothes. He wanted to punch this stupid alpha sometimes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>